Avowal
by electricgurl
Summary: Dean has some explaining to do, it would be a lot more fun if he wasn't tied to a chair.


**Avowal  
>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the supernatural or Dark Angel world, I am just using them to keep myself entertained.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dean has to let his family in on a little secret.  
><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I currently do not have internet and boredom has created some random writing, this is the first of four. They are not made to be epic stories, just fun little of these were writen in less than ten minutes as part of the fun.

Dean looked at Sam who was watching him carefully, not that he could really blame him. He had watched him over the past few weeks, do some things that were just well un-human and he had finally been caught. Dean wasn't sure what had given him away but he knew that whatever it was, had been a whopper because he was being screamed at and also found himself strapped onto a chair, across from Sam and Bobby. The only reason he was still strapped there was for the fact that he didn't want to freak either of them out, he was just surprised, but happy they hadn't found John for this also.

He licked his lips, not sure if he was ready to tell Sam just what his past had buried in it, and why he hadn't wanted to mention it. Hell he had cut enough ties from his life that he should have been able to get past without any problems at all, but of course it seemed that not only was he cursed because of Manticore, but the family he had been part of it was also cursed.

"Fine, you want the truth, I'm sorry to say that I'm not some demon or shape-shifter. You have a big brother who is Tranny." Dean watched both men jerk back at that and then look him over again.

"I think we would have noticed if you had been born and raised in a military base."

"And just when would you have noticed? Sammy I raised you when I was around, and when Dad raised you where was I? Huh? Did you even really care? And Bobby, sorry but you saw us what once or twice a year."

"How did- Why-Dad knew! Why didn't he-"

"What stop it?"

"What was he suppose to do Sammy, go up against the entire US military government and its super human creatures. He did the best he could, he fought to see me, he fought to have me around. It was more then a lot of us got so I can't say I blame him for anything. He tried his hardest to do what he could."

"But how did it-"

"I don't know, it wasn't like they kept their property in the loop. I just followed orders and hoped that I didn't fuck up in some way that they deemed another fuck up that week."

"Boy, why did you keep this a secret."

"I saw how the world reacted, it wasn't good, and I already had enough attention on me, I didn't need to add anymore." The two hunters were silent for a long moment, "look if you don't trust me, why don't you call dad, he can confirm it." Sam looked over at Bobby and Dean reminded himself that if he was just to break out it wouldn't help build trust so he remained on the chair, tied down.

He watched as the hunters called John, it wasn't like they could ever get him on the line, but they tried. Every cell they had was dialed and Dean was wondering if he had time for a nap when finally someone picked up, he could hear the entire conversation and smirked as his story was confirmed. The men came back into the room and watched him.

"Gonna untie me now?" He asked and Bobby looked him over.

"You hear all that Boy?"

Dean looked at him, a grin in place. "I am after all superhuman, what do you expect from me?" He asked with a chuckle as Sam shook his head moving over to untie him. Dean let him finish before standing up and stretching completely. Rolling his neck and arms until they snapped and yawning slightly.

"So, now that we all have our bondage out of systems, maybe we can get back to work and see about talking care of some big bads."

"Yeah sure Dean, just while we do that. Can you maybe answer some questions," Dean sighed loudly and looked over at his brother.

"I know this would happen."

"What do you mean?" His brother asked worried and Dean grinned looking over his shoulder.

"You and your big brain Sammy. Give you something new and you can't help yourself." Dean replied with a smile.

**FIN**


End file.
